


Копье и Сосна

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Drama, F/M, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коркоран — сообразительная и шустрая — обитала где-то на Майорке, Анджела Берр — жесткая и одновременно азартная — пила с ним кофе на высотах Цюриха, а Софи жила лишь в его воспоминаниях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Её_  Берр тогда припасла на десерт. Так самопровозглашенный шеф-повар Мама Лоу извлекал на свет божий свой знаменитый соус "чили". Тот же светящийся торжеством взгляд, что и в Кала-Дейя.  
  
— А что насчет Коркоран? Ты видел ее? — Анджела Берр наклонилась вперед и положила подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. — Что думаешь? — ее брови игриво приподнялись.  
  
— Кажется… — Джонатан замолк, терпеливо ожидая, пока не уйдет официант, принесший кофе. — Кажется, Роупер ей доверяет.  
  
— Насколько?  
  
— Настолько, что позволяет подписывать все документы. По крайней мере, в "Майстере" ни Роупер, ни кто-либо другой не поставил на регистрационных бланках ни единой буквы. Она его секретарь?  
  
— В сто раз лучше, и в сто раз опаснее — для нас, — Берр мечтательно прикрыла глаза, как будто припоминая одну из сказок "Тысячи и одной ночи", а ее голос стал издевательски тягучим. — Блуждая в поисках наживы по родным английским просторам, Дикки Роупер выловил из кучи мусора и гнили настоящую жемчужину — шальную доченьку отставного майора Коркорана. Грубая, баснословно богатая, благодаря папочке, жадная до приключений и необыкновенно сметливая. Идеальная кандидатура для подставного делопроизводства с исчерпывающим спектром обязательств и ограниченными правами. Ни одна сделка не проходит без ее участия, Корки — его личная факсимильная печать на все случаи жизни. Вот только едва что-то пойдет не так, как все шишки попадают на темноволосую головку Корки. Кто-то ведь должен брать на себя ответственность в экстремальной ситуации, не правда ли?  
  
— Но зачем ей это?  
  
— Ради Христа, Джонатан. Мало ли может быть причин? Кроме того, Роупер обожает корчить из себя благодетеля, а Коркоран, следуя генетической памяти майора, обожает быть ведомой — разве этого недостаточно?  
  
Джонатан, задумавшись, помешал в чашке несуществующий сахар.  
  
— Сложно поверить, что кто-то может добровольно согласиться на то, чтобы его подпись стояла под перечнем оружия, способного убить сотни людей. Она знает, чем промышляет Роупер на самом деле? Или для нее он просто благонравный и кристально чистый делец "Айронбрэнд"?  
  
— Ах, Джонатан, идеалист, избавься и поскорее от своей привычки оправдывать женщин — на Майорке тебе это точно не пригодится. Милашка Корки на сто процентов в курсе дел и участвует в них активнее, чем Эмилия Панкхерст в суфражистском движении. Так что не вздумай пушить перед ней хвост или расслабляться — съест и не подавится.  
  
— И в чем ее смертоносность?  
  
Берр со вздохом откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
— В этом все мужчины. Никогда не воспринимаете женщин всерьез, — она внимательно посмотрела на него. — И я вообще-то знаю тех, кто за это поплатился.  
  
— Ваш муж? — усмехнулся Джонатан.  
  
— Фредди Хамид.  
  
Они выдержали напряженную секунду молчания.  
  
— Я не такой, как он.  
  
Анджела Берр небрежно и виновато, словно не совсем веря его словам, улыбнулась и потянулась за круассаном, лежащим в плетеной корзинке между ними. Ее руки были ловкими, а пальцы длинными — такими же, как язык, связи и обличающие монологи.  
  
— Вы считаете себя сильной женщиной, миссис Берр?  
  
Анджела прекратила жевать, удивленно уставившись на Пайна.  
  
— Джонатан, вы флиртуете? — она положила ладонь на живот, полуприкрытый курткой и шарфом. — Поосторожнее, я приду на свидание с группой поддержки.  
  
— Я лишь хотел сказать, что вы умеете быть жесткой. Этому миру повезло, что вы против Роупера, а не с ним.  
  
Вместо благодарности или смущения, черты лица Анджелы Берр заострились и посуровели.  
  
— Я буду на вашей стороне Джонатан. Всегда. Ваша сторона там, где моя, а моя — где ваша. Разумеется, пока мы оба действуем в интересах тех, кто страдает от делишек, которые обделывает Роупер и "Айронбрэнд", — она нетерпеливо коснулась большим пальцем нижней губы, смахивая крошки слоеного теста. — Но я повторяю — перестаньте искать в женщинах больше того, чем они являются. Я здесь. Коркоран там, — Берр вздохнула. — И поменяйся мы местами, мисс Коркоран вы бы слушали с не меньшим вниманием, я предполагаю.  
  
Она снова откусила кусок от круассана, устремив взгляд в столешницу.  
  
— Повторяю, если не расслышали. Не пушите перед ней хвост. Разведывать — в ее крови.  
  
 _"Она — там. Я — здесь"_. Джонатан невесело усмехнулся, глядя на дно недопитой чашки кофе.  
  
Коркоран — сообразительная и шустрая — обитала где-то на Майорке, Анджела Берр — жесткая и одновременно азартная — пила с ним кофе на высотах Цюриха, но еще одной сильной женщины не было нигде.  
  
Софи жила лишь в его воспоминаниях.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Джонатан. Джонатан".  
  
"Томас"._  
  
Тонущий в дурноте разум распознавал несколько голосов, ни один из которых не принадлежал самому ужасному человеку в мире. В какой-то мере это действовало на Джонатана успокаивающе, с другой стороны, заронило подозрение о том, что Роупер мог не слишком высоко оценить его безумные и даже подозрительные действия. Кто-то рассказал ему обо всем. Они поймали похитителей, и те все ему выдали. Или Джонатан погубил себя собственноручно, разболтав в полубессознательном состоянии все детали своей восхитительно лживой биографии. Последнее казалось наиболее вероятным, тем более что имя Софи рвалось с губ Джонатана вместе со стонами боли, как будто это было совершенно естественно — вдох-выдох-стон- _Софи_. И так раз за разом, и Джед все слышала, а, значит, слышал и Роупер, и, если он действительно так умен, как о нем говорят, барахтаться в постели осталось недолго. При мысли об этом Джонатан испытал странное облегчение. Тошнота, головокружение, боль в каждой части тела, словно его только что вытащили из-под гигантского пресса — не так он представлял начало своей кампании, и, пожалуй, совсем малость слукавил, обращаясь к самому себе с возвышенными монологами о справедливости и отмщении.  
  
 _"Вы уверены, мистер Пайн? Если у вас есть сомнения, возражения — озвучьте их сейчас или засуньте себе поглубже и больше никогда не подымайте эту тему".  
  
"Я, Джонатан, хочу и согласен работать"._  
  
Его пальцы, закопавшиеся в складки одеяла, непроизвольно дернулись, когда он вспомнил, как подписался под всеми этими пунктами, где правительство снимало с себя ответственность за его жизнь. Джон Браун. Странно, Джонатан сменил столько имен — и сколько ему еще, возможно, предстояло сменить — но имя _Джона Брауна_ и линии этой фальшивой росписи он запомнил особенно отчетливо.  
  
Всего лишь какой-то Джон Браун — таких множество. Уничижение своей личности волшебным образом уменьшало боль, как будто Джонатан Пайн утекал из своего тела через этот крохотный мостик во внешний мир, уступая место плоду конвейерной обыденности. Джон Браун. Обыватель. Один из тысячи.  
  
 _"Это не моя боль"._  
  
Только бы они прекратили терзать его имя.  
  
  
  
Чаще всего к нему приходил Дэниэл — крался тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, а потом, против всякой логики, начинал громко читать Джонатану о медузах, иногда разбавляя сухие энциклопедические факты забавными комментариями. Иногда он уставал, и, закрыв книгу, болтал ногами, сидя на постели, бормотал что-то о Роупере, Джед, лошадях и том, что они все будут делать, когда Томас, он же Джонатан — _он же Джон Браун_  — "перестанет болеть".  
  
 _"Какой живой и непосредственный мальчик"_ , — шепнула Софи, нежно склоняя голову к груди Джонатана и устраиваясь там так, словно бы никуда и не уходила со времен Каира. — _"Не считайте меня слишком циничной, мистер Пайн, но вы не думали, что он мог бы помочь вам в этом щекотливом деле? В конце концов, дети всегда искупают грехи своих отцов"._  
  
Он молча, хотя и с некоторым стыдом, соглашался.  
  
Вторым был басовитый голос Фриски, и он совсем не нравился ни Софи, ни Джонатану. В нем не было ничего британского, в том числе и обходительности или воспитанности, а самое худшее — этот человек оказался беспредельно предан Роуперу и обладал завидной способностью долгое время проводить без сна. Джонатан иногда сталкивался с его свинцовым душным взглядом, которым тот следил за ним, полуприкрыв глаза. Так проходили их вечера — в полусонном напряжении, начисто лишенным хоть периодического ощущения безопасности. Впрочем, затуманенный сотрясением мозга разум Джонатана, слишком часто проваливался в темноту, чтобы постоянно быть начеку.  
  
 _"Нельзя нам попасться к нему в лапы"_ , — говорила Софи, загораживая одутловатое лицо Фриски своим стройным телом. С присущей ей всегда самоотверженностью, она каждую ночь милостиво скрывала Джонатана ото всех недоброжелателей, принося несколько часов отдохновения.  
  
Как он мог не отвечать ей?  
  
 _"Софи. Софи. Софи"._  
  
Он не способен был еще говорить, но пытался выразить свою благодарность любыми способами.  
  
— Кто такая Софи? Ваша девушка? Можем ли мы ей позвонить?  
  
 _"Ох, эта она, Джонатан… Та самая"._  
  
Джед приходила по утрам, разыгрывая из себя заботливую сиделку, с тем лишь отличием, что все ее методы терапии лежали в области душевных расспросов о самочувствии Джонатана. Склоняя к нему голову на лебединой шее, она расплывалась в улыбке, которой позавидовали бы голливудские дивы, и одаривала его своим фальшивым сочувствием с тем же фальшивым рвением. Однако другие, более приятные вещи, окупали худшую сторону ее визитов. В лучшие дни Джонатан отмечал, как ненавязчиво бедро девушки Роупера касается его бедра, как в разрезе халата, наброшенного на бикини виднеются длинные молочно-белые ноги (и изящные ступни, впрочем, их Джонатан пока не имел возможности разглядеть как следует), над которыми не властно даже майоркское солнце. Она его и волновала, и раздражала одновременно — все в ней было наигранно и гротескно — настолько, что просто не могло быть правдой ни по одному закону мира. И Джонатан уже не подавлял в себе желание узнать, что именно скрывалось за этой маской. Мог бы он увидеть за ней кого-то похожего на Софи? Какая на самом деле женщина могла бы продержаться с Роупером так долго? Сохранить его интерес? Не дать ему сломать ее маску отчуждения? Или Роуперу было дело лишь до ее изумительных бедер, на которые и сам Джонатан смотрел все время, пока раздумывал над этими животрепещущими вопросами?  
  
 _"Это начало истории…_  — шептала ему Софи. — _Вашей истории"._  
  
И Джонатан кривился, хотя излишние движения и доставляли ему боль. Легкомысленная. Тривиальная. Бездумная. Пустышка. Как такая женщина могла привлечь его внимание? Софи не соглашалась — из женской ли солидарности, или в надежде залечить сердце Джонатана, она вступала с ним в ожесточенно-нежный спор, длящийся до последний секунды визита Джед.  
  
После смерти Софи, Джонатан открыл, что арабка была невероятно многоречивой женщиной. Но она всегда замолкала, когда появлялся четвертый голос.  
  
В первый раз эта гостья скользнула в комнату почти бесшумно — маленькая элегантная женщина с черными растрепанными волосами. Шагая через комнату в одной длинной мужской рубахе, она сильно качала бедрами, но, как казалось, не из дани женской привлекательности, а из небрежности, словно просто напросто привыкла к такой расхлябанной походке. Опустившись в кресло-качалку около Джонатана, она потянула вниз ткань, намокшую от брызг Средиземного моря. Дочь майора Коркорана была старше Джед, но однозначно младше Анджелы Берр, хотя подозрительность и гневливость оставили на ее лице несколько слишком неподходящих к ее молодости морщин.  
  
 _"Ммм…"_  — загадочно протянула Софи и замолчала.  
  
Джонатан втянул в себя воздух, готовясь к обороне, вспоминая наставления Берр. Аромат соли сбил его с мысли — это Корки принесла с собой свежесть моря и прохладу. Корки, которую следовало опасаться, заставила его дышать глубже и свободнее, в то время как Джед была удушающим солнцем, окутывающим Джонатана жаром разогретого шезлонга и атласной мягкостью кожи.  
  
— Милый мой, Джонатан-Джек-Томас, — голос Коркоран был похож на мужской, с тем лишь отличием, что в хрипотце проскакивало больше звонких капризных тонов. — Прекрасные веснушки у ваших глаз заставляют меня думать, что вы уже на пути к выздоровлению. Хорошая новость для наших горничных. Они, знаете ли, не привыкли к лежачим гостям, а их сердца обливаются кровью из-за сохранности итальянского постельного белья, которое вы давите своими восхитительными ягодицами. Кстати, а на них тоже есть синяки? Вот ведь досада…  
  
Глухо прокашлявшись, Корки закурила, и в последующие минуты говорила в основном она — Джонатан слушал, изредка отвечая "да" или "нет", в соответствии с инструкцией, полученной от Берр. Половину вопросов он ожидал, другую половину нет, и эта вторая часть была куда более изощренной — Коркоран начинала издалека, насмехаясь, прощупывая, язвя. Джонатан старался как можно меньше вникать в то, что она говорила ему — это было совершенно лишним. Корки запугивала, угрожала и выражала сомнения, но они бы только разозлили или напугали его, а ни то, ни другое он позволить себе не мог. Поэтому Джонатан просто прислушивался к звуку ее хриплого низкого голоса, очерствевшего из-за ежедневного курения, и думал о том, что, по большей части, между ними не было большой разницы. Он тоже слыл человеком подозрительным, осторожным, любил французские сигареты, а его отец втайне ото всех доносил Британии секретные сведения так же, как это делал майор Коркоран в лучшие свои дни.  
  
Но Корки не отслужила два срока в Ираке.  
  
Корки была в это время здесь, с Роупером, купаясь в роскоши майоркских излишеств.  
  
Тон ее голоса, словно плавная косинусоида, поднимался то к насмешливой нежности, то к откровенному грязному глумлению. Метафоричность и прямота ее речи могла забавлять, если бы только Корки поминутно не упоминала о том, что может произойти с Джонатаном, если ей удастся узнать, какие тайные скрывает его многоликость.  
  
— Дорогой мой, — Корки отвела руку с сигаретой назад, словно собираясь запустить ему в глаз, а потом вдруг быстро встала с кресла и села на постель Джонатана, поджав одну ногу под себя. Кожа на внутренней стороне ее бедра была чуть темнее, чем у Джед.  
  
— Дорогой мой, — смаковала она, выпуская его имя из губ вместе со струей терпкого дыма. — Не побоюсь признаться, что вы лишили меня сна на эту ночь, а это немногим мужчинам удавалось сделать. Картинка-то ведь складывается преинтересная. Вы, словно Лоуренс Аравийский — сами приукрашиваете, а другие приукрашивают истории о вас. Дряхлый бюргер Майстер — ободрали беднягу до нитки, он посчитал каждый франк, вы уж поверьте — и сорок тысяч превратились в шестьдесят, а сколько было на самом деле? Молчите? Может, все сто? И на что они вам… Наверное, потратились в Девоне? Ну, признайтесь, не будьте скромником. При ваших ягодицах это будет лицемерием… Приземленные девонские полицейские везде трубят, что Джек Линден — он же вы — вляпался в грязную историю, но мы ведь не третейские судьи, чтобы выносить приговоры и клеймить человека. Вы спасли Дэниэля, не зная, кто он, ни на что не надеясь, ничего не требуя — натуральный акт альтруизма, и, возможно, несчастный Джамбо Харлоу тоже испытал на себе щедроты вашей души. Финансовые трудности и рыночные кризисы всегда больно ударяют по самым незащищенным и беспомощным группам нашего рискованного бизнеса — наркодилеры способны лить крокодильи слезы, особенно, когда размазываешь их мордой по газовой плите. Но о чем мы толкуем? Майстерские франки вполне могли пойти на облагодетельствование, и горемыка Джамбо сейчас, благодаря вам, попивает Боллинжер где-нибудь тут же на Балеарских…  
  
Корки вдруг наклонилась к нему — ниже, чем Джед, ближе, чем Дэниэл, мягко касаясь крепкой грудью его перебинтованного торса. От нее ощутимо пахнуло виски.  
  
— Или Джонатан-Джек-Томас, никакой вы не гребаный альтруист, а просто ловкий вор, незадачливый убийца и любитель совать свой прекрасный длинный нос в чужие, очень серьезные дела, — она поморщилась, затянулась и выпустила дым прямо ему в лицо. Джонатан невозмутимо молчал, не отводя взгляд от ее смугловатого лица, с полоской загара у корней смоляных волос. — Вы меня беспокоите, моя любовь. Очень беспокоите.  
  
— Сдадите меня полиции? После того, как признались, что Джамбо — часть вашего рискованного бизнеса? Очень мило. И очень недальновидно.  
  
Сначала Корки молчала, а потом протянула руку к горлу Джонатана. Прежде, чем она успела сжать пальцы, он сумел схватить ее за запястье, но озлобленную решимость Корки не так-то легко было укротить.  
  
 _"И в чем ее смертоносность?"._  
  
Она стиснула его адамово яблоко и облизнулась. Под закатанными рукавами рубашки напряглись мускулы, натренированные, очевидно, в яростных попытках доказать всему миру, и особенно собственному отцу, что женщина тоже может сделать больно мужчине. В то же время она сохраняла на лице привычную смешливость, а в ее рельефной изящной силе чувствовала особенная стать.  
  
— Не привыкли стелиться перед девками, да? — Коркоран чуть ослабила хватку — ей пришлось — Джонатан знал, что на ее руке останутся синяки от его пальцев. — Но вы меня не знаете, милый мой. Если потребуется, я выверну вас наизнанку, найду то, что мне необходимо, раздеру на кусочки ваши внутренности, а потом скажу, что так и было.  
  
Она ухмыльнулась краем рта и чмокнула его в щеку влажным поцелуем, на секунду окутав лицо гривой волос.  
  
— Ох, дорогой, мы с вами еще почешем языками, когда вы исцелитесь. А пока не слишком пяльтесь на нашу фею. Иначе кое-кто получит розгами по своему восхитительному мягкому месту. Доброго дня.


	3. Chapter 3

Джонатана немного удивляло, что на этом острове, где столько женщин, мужчины — статусные и всевластные — почти не обращали на них никакого внимания. Хорошенькие девушки, словно подобранные на нелегальном кастинге, обстирывали господ, убирались, готовили, загорали на шезлонгах у бассейна, зачитываясь библиями мод, катались на лошадях… И Джед, казалось, олицетворяла собой всех женщин на острове, собрав в своем образе воедино всё существующее многообразие, расфракционированное по своим скромным обязанностям. Она властвовала над домашней обслугой, и Джонатан отдавал ей должное — Джед не хуже его знала, какое марочное вино подойдет лучше к сибасу, а какое к крабам. Хотя она не служила в "Майстере" — предрасположенность к лучшему, к миру требовательных и великих, была в ее аристократической крови. Текла в венах. В то же время ее господство распространялось только на хозяйственные стороны, и для Дэниэля — Джонатан не мог не видеть — она была скорее сестрой, чем матерью, и именно поэтому мальчик обижался на Джед реже, чем это обычно делают дети по отношению к своим родителям. Он знал, что она не имеет над ним власти. Так же, как и Джонатан не имел. Но, разумеется, мальчик испытывал определенное чувство трепета и робости перед тем, кто не только спас ему жизнь, но и основательно покалечил его похитителя.

В то же время, со временем Джонатан открыл, что Корки — вертлявая и озорная, опасная, но все же женщина — явно стояла на ступень выше, чем Джед, и в то же время ниже. Первое выражалось в ее подобострастной и неустанной покорности перед Роупером, который взамен позволял Коркоран иметь что-то вроде независимости. Все документы, контракты и договоры, подписанные ею, давали возможность дочери майора разведки занимать вакантное место в самых грандиозных кампаниях Дикки Роупера. Это было, вероятно, единственное, чем она гордилась; единственное, что скрашивало ее несносное существование на этой вилле, где каждая женщина, с которой спал хоть кто-то из мужчин, была неизменно выше Корки в совершенно другом смысле.

— Вы-пи-вош-ка, — выдохнул Фриски, отставляя бутылку "Гиннесса" и складывая руки на животе. Лоснящиеся носки его туфель блестели в полуденном солнце, а расслабленное тело растеклось по шезлонгу, как полурастопленный кусок жира. — Болтунья и вы-пи-вош-ка, наша Корки. Только ты, братец Томми, палец ей в рот не клади и ничего другого тоже. Злая она, как ободранная сучка, вечные истерики — что не так сделаешь, и все, хана тебе. Докопается до дерьма, налипшего на твою подошву, а потом побежит к Шефу. Только мы тебя и видали, — изобразив улыбочку, он картинно помахал Джонатану кончиками пальцев. — Короче, сука перманентная. Подвид — дочь развед-агентуры. Вечно все ей надо знать, а то ведь свербит в одном месте. Ну, что сказать, и то правда — Шеф ей доверяет, так что не перебегай дорожку малышке-Корки.

Джонатан слушал Фриски с улыбкой, но отдаленное ощущение предстоящей истории, которую ему обещала Софи в их совместных грезах, кричало, что этот совет пропадет втуне. Результаты подпольных действий Берр уже давали о себе знать, и Джонатан, устраненный в свое время от лишней информации, начинал догадываться, какая роль отведена ему в этой истории.

"Что вы думаете о мисс Коркоран?".

Он думал, она наблюдательная — ее ноздри неизменно раздуты, когда Корки смотрит на него; он думал, она преданная — ее услужливость Роуперу не видела конца и края; он думал, она интересная. И опасная. И Джонатан видел, что его привязанность к Джед была бы более простой и даже менее разрушительной, чем симпатия к ядовитой Корки, которой опасался почти каждый обитатель виллы.

Словно читая его мысли, золотистоволосая девушка Роупера подкидывала ему шансы, улыбки и касания. Не стесняясь своей наготы и привлекательности, она — то ли по прихоти, то ли по глупости — манила его туманными призывами, за которые Джонатан мог расплатиться своей головой. Пикантность их взаимного кокетства заканчивалась в тот момент, когда он вспоминал, что Джед это Джед, а Роупер это Роупер, и образ дивной блондинки резко мерк перед его глазами, приглушенный ореолом беспомощности и безволия. Корки была безвольна по-своему, но Джонатан наблюдал за ней так же, как она за ним, и видел, что ее дух постепенно предает разум. Она сквернословила — боролась. Пила, стараясь забыться. Болтала без умолку — лишь бы создать видимость того, что ее слово стои́т наравне со словом Роупера.

Джонатана бесило, что Джед не могла делать того же. Не могла бороться. И бесило, что он сам был не в состоянии противостоять своим демонам, а его сны каждую ночь оказывались полны то одной женщиной, то другой, когда как сам он был послан сюда с целью защитить память третьей.

В конце концов, упоение секретной вылазкой в кабинет Роупера сыграло с ним злую шутку, хотя Софи так не считала.

Глаза у Джед, заставшей его у себя в спальне, казались испуганными.

— Я одержим тобой, — повторял Джонатан, сам себе удивляясь. — Я одержим тобой. Ты пуста. Ты бездумна. Ты девушка Роупера.

"Тшшш, мистер Пайн, — Софи прикрывала глаза от удовольствия. — Позвольте страсти быть чуточку свободней. Вас лихорадит".

"Она глупа, госпожа Софи. Разве это не игра? Разве я не говорю ей это, потому что у меня нет другого выхода? Разве я не говорю ей это, чтобы объяснить, почему я стою в их с Роупером спальне?".

"Мистер Пайн, только не говорите мне, что та женщина…".

Софи пыталась вести с ним поучительную беседу на грани сна и реальности, когда в его голове перемешивались несуществующие картины бессознательного. Она наступала, Джонатан вежливо уходил в оборону, не смея высказать вслух то, что уже понял, а Софи хотела утаить в дальнем уголке его души. Но это была также милость с ее стороны — она желала спасти ему не только жизнь, но и помочь сохранить здравомыслие, собственную гордость, правильные ценности, которые они оба разделяли.

И которые совершенно точно не разделяла Корки.

"Вы не можете, мистер Пайн, ее озлобленность… — Софи печально вздыхала. — Будет ли это полезно вам? Излечит ли раны вашей души? Мужчины всегда думают, что могут стать для женщины благодетелем — так размышлял мой муж, так воображал Фредди, и в ту же ловушку попадаете вы. Темное и светлое может сосуществовать в гармонии где угодно, но только не в нашей реальности, мистер Пайн. Рано или поздно, добро будет разъедено злом, потому что белое никогда не останется незапятнанным, если вы облачите в него окровавленное тело".

"Софи…".

"Тшшш, мистер Пайн. Я умолкаю".

Сначала Джонатану казалось, будто тихое поскребывание в дверь, ему только приснилось. Потом, подумал, что этот обнаглевший ночной сторож решил упросить составить Джонатана ему компанию. Но только после того, как на весь дом разнесся тихий поток сквернословия, его самые невозможные догадки подтвердились, и он, поднявшись с влажной постели, вышел в узкий холл.

— ¡Buenas noches, señor precioso culo! ¿Cómo estás? 

Джонатан поднял брови, а пошатывающаяся Коркоран зафыркала от смеха, уткнувшись в косяк двери. На ней был белый атласный халат, сбрызженный, по-видимому, каплями ее любимого чернильно-сливового "Шато Петрюс", который так ценили в "Майстере".

— ¡Halo! Вы пьяны, Корки?

— А вы… а вы трахаете лапушку Джед, мистер Трезвенник? — она повернулась к нему, и в запа́хе ее халата он разглядел изгиб смугловатой груди. — Развед-агентура не дремлет, дорогуша, и пусть я форменная сука, но вы, позволю себе заметить, тоже по уши в дерьме, — Корки захихикала. — Оно не только на подошвах ваших ботинок, приглядитесь. Вы сами гниль. Знаете, что Шеф скажет, если какой-нибудь доброжелатель нашепчет ему о том, что ангел его души добровольно встает раком перед героическим спасителем милашки Дэнни? Ооо, — она игриво склонила голову и прижала ладонь к губам. — Я думаю, он вас убьет нахер.

— А вы полагаете, он вам поверит, Корки?

— А ты полагаешь нет, мой милый? Кто из нас марает бумажки для Шефа? Я здесь владею половиной его гребаных филиалов, а ты — трахальщик, лгун, симулянт… — Корки вдруг по-настоящему озверела и стремительно шагнула к Джонатану, ощутимо толкая его в грудь. — Сволочь! Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты и твои шавки копают под меня?! Что я, дескать, шлюха и пропойщица, а ко всему прочему сливаю все подробности темненьких делишек Шефа на сторону!

— Это не моя вина, Корки, клянусь тебе, — Джонатан вяло отступил назад. Он еще не чувствовал себя окончательно проснувшимся, и все высказанные оскорбления превратились для него в антураж какого-то затянувшегося кошмара. — Догадываюсь, что ты уже в курсе каждой детали моего прошлого и знаешь, что никаких друзей, которые могли бы копать под тебя ради меня, не существует.

— Не верю я тебе ни хрена. Ходишь — вынюхиваешь. Нацелился на Джед, — она зашипела ему в лицо: — Не отдам я тебе эту сделку, понял? Не отдам "Трейдпасс"! Скорее сдохну!

— Если Шеф и впрямь захочет передать мне "Трейдпасс", а ты будешь сопротивляться, боюсь, что так и будет.

— Или ты прикончишь меня, да?

"Я одержим тобой. Я одержим тобой. Как бы я мог убить тебя?".

Джонатан почувствовал, как Софи вздохнула где-то в глубине.

— Ты пахнешь солью, — тихо сказал он. — И вином.

— Что за чушь собачья…

Коркоран стремительно приблизилась к нему, дрожа от ярости, и Джонатан, повинуясь необъяснимому импульсу, вдруг шагнул к ней навстречу и сжал в объятиях.

Корки упала в кольцо его рук не сопротивляясь — скорее из изумления, чем из желания, и тут же начала пьяно извиваться, заставляя Джонатана чувствовать каждый изгиб ее тела. Маленькая и крутобедрая, она будила в нем эмоции совсем не похожие на те, что он испытывал к Джед или Софи. Шумная наездница и сердечная арабка — ни одну из них он не мог бы держать в объятиях вот так, как сейчас держал Корки. Пыхтя и царапаясь, она в то же время намного естественнее и правдивее принадлежала ему, чем все остальные. Он мог бы удержать их силой от безрассудных поступков, но они бы не послушались — впрочем, так и было, но Корки, как бы она ни старалась, никогда не смогла бы разжать его хватки.

Когда Коркоран чуть затихла, Джонатан шумно вздохнул и осторожно поцеловал ее в макушку.

— Я не расскажу ему, — сквозь зубы процедила она, уткнувшись в его грудь и сжимая бока, которые назавтра будут пестреть синяками от ее сильных пальцев. Ее голос звучал совершенно трезво. — Я не расскажу Шефу о Джед. Теперь отпусти.

— А о себе расскажешь?

— Нечего рассказывать, — запыхтела Корки, толкая его кулаками в ребра. От нее шел жар майоркской ночи — влажный и душный, а еще горьковатый запах сигарет. Ничего общего с ванилью — ее аромат не убаюкивал, а приводил в чувства, как стакан бренди после бессонной разгульной ночи.

— Ты у меня дома. Я тебя обнимаю. Ты меня обнимаешь. Мы одни. Может произойти все, что угодно. Когда ты будешь уходить — тебя увидят. Шеф сложит два и два. Думаешь, он тебе поверит, если ты начнешь юлить?

Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и в полумраке одного-единственного ночника, увидел в ее глазах болота Аль-Хавиза — те самые, мимо которых они брели с автоматами на горбу, вспахивая телами грязь у ирано-иракской границы. Болотисто-карие, как неблагополучная земля, как камуфляж, а волосы — обсидиановые, напоминали ему о винном погребе цюрихского "Майстер-палас", где он, теряя хладнокровие, чувствовал, как утопает в бездонной яме темноты.

— Ничего не может произойти, — прошипела Корки. — Давай, пусти меня.

— Почему ты не закричишь, если так хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил? Фриски за мной следит — я знаю. Он тут же явится тебе на подмогу.

— Я о себе сама могу позаботиться, дорогуша.

Джонатан положил одну руку на ее бедро, и Коркоран судорожно выдохнула.

— Милый мой, ты играешь с огнем, — ее тихий голос звучал наигранно. — Не боишься ничего себе подпалить?

— И здесь территория Шефа? Ты, кажется, говорила, что я могу есть фрукты с любого дерева, с которого пожелаю.

— До такого фрукта, тебе еще расти и расти, — она попыталась двинуть коленом, но Пайн только сильнее прижал ее к себе, и Корки тихо застонала — то ли от разочарования, то ли от удовольствия.

— Шеф сам решает, — прошептал Джонатан, поглаживая ее спину. — Никто не смог бы на него повлиять.

— Какого хрена? Какого хрена? Ты приперся сюда — такой весь из себя героический — и все теперь чуть ли в рот тебе не заглядывают, а ты улыбаешься в тридцать два зуба, как бабуин, и доволен собой. — Она неожиданно всхлипнула, как будто хмель накрыл ее второй волной, и обхватила Джонатана руками, шаря по его ребрам со слепой беспомощностью. — Не понимаешь ты главной… главной шутки. Кто ему не нужен — того он выбрасывает за борт, и спасательным кругом тебе шарахнут разве что по голове. И за кого я умру? Из-за тебя? Нет, мистер Джонатан-Джек-Томас, я вижу… чую… тебя тут от всего воротит. Ты у нас честный. Благородный. Хороший. А Корки скотина и пьяница.

— Скорее просто немного грубовата — издержки армейской наследственности.

Она что-то неразборчиво мяукнула, цепляясь за его одежду, и Джонатан, озаренный внезапной мыслью, отстранил Корки, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Вопреки ожиданиям, она не плакала, наоборот — ее взгляд был ясным, искристым и горел болезненным ожиданием чего-то, что Джонатан не мог себе позволить. Не должен был позволять.

Он осторожно коснулся ее лица, ожидая, что она его оттолкнет.

— Ты меня действительно так ненавидишь?

— Не знаю, — прохрипела Корки, еле шевеля потрескавшимися губами — краешки ее рта были слегка сливового цвета. — Ненавижу меньше, чем надо бы. Слишком уж ты распрекрасный. На тебя все прямо молятся.

— И ты не любишь всем наперекор?

— Умненький какой. Еще не переросла юношеский максимализм и сохраняю драгоценный дух бунтарства. Шефу тоже стоило бы, но у него в ушах вата, а на них — лапша. По твоему особому рецепту.

Джонатан вспомнил, как Корки каждый раз поджимала губы, когда Роупер выказывал к нему свое расположение, и почувствовал стыд. Еще, к своему ужасу, желание встряхнуть Корки как следует, зарыться лицом в ее расхлябистую гриву волос и выложить как на духу все — про Берр, про Уайтхолл, про Девон, про Софи. Как будто правда могла бы успокоить ее сомнения и заставить думать о нем лучше, чем думают все остальные, принимая легенду темного прошлого в качестве квоты доверия.

"Будь я и впрямь убийцей, — подумал Джонатан. — Она бы верила мне с большей готовностью".

"Белое никогда не останется незапятнанным, если вы облачите в него окровавленное тело".

В коричнево-болотистых озерах Аль-Хавиза плескалась боль и ненависть, но влечение, овладевшее Джонатаном, было сродни силе притяжения. Его ноги онемели, и когда он, наклонившись над Корки, тяжело вздохнул и изготовился попробовать на вкус букет майстерского "Шато Петрюс", на него плавно накатила волна облегчения.

— Тяжело с тобой, — едва слышно прошептала Корки, неотрывно глядя на него снизу вверх. — Совсем мозгами поплыл, любовь моя? Ты что вытворять вздумал…

Ничего не ответив, Джонатан закрыл глаза и осторожно поцеловал Корки. Он сделал это совершенно свободно и естественно — без необъятного жара, который сжигал его, когда он касался Джед, без чувства вины, преследовавшего его, когда он обнимал Мэрилин в девонской глуши. Им овладело упоительное чувство освобождения — он знал, что был лучше Корки, что мог бы помочь ей покинуть это место, а она, в качестве снисходительного "спасибо", иногда саркастично посмеивалась бы над ним, иногда — позволяла себя целовать, как сейчас.

Вначале ее губы были нежными и податливыми — ровно до того момента, пока он не переместил свои руки ей на талию, и Корки, взбрыкнув, не залепила ему тяжелую пощечину.

— Ну и… — даже в приглушенном свете ночника ее щеки казались малиновыми. — Ну и… пошел ты, урод. Пошел. И ты, и Шеф.

И прежде, чем Джонатан успел сказать хоть слово, она резко развернулась и оглушительно хлопнула дверью.


	4. Chapter 4

Джонатан ясно ощущал, как напряжение и страх отравляют каждую минуту его существования — в меньшей степени это происходило из-за Корки, в большей — из-за тайных манипуляций Берр. То, что раньше он принимал за естественный ход событий, теперь предстало перед ним своей теневой стороной, и Джонатан с ужасом мог видеть, как и откуда идут все нити, и что тянется от Уайтхолла, а что действительно является естественным поворотом судьбы. Дискредитировать Коркоран — подписчицу — и вынудить Роупера отдать освободившуюся вакансию Джонатану. Вот чего добивалась Берр с самого начала, а грозная обида Корки была лишь закономерным следствием.  
  
Сидя на террасе, в доме, милостиво подаренным ему Роупером, Джонатан рассматривал свои руки и не к месту думал о том, как сильно линии на ладонях напоминают ему нити их очевидной и опасной игры. Все это было так ясно для него. Смутно для Корки. А для Роупера? Что насчет самого ужасного человека в мире?  
  
Следовало отдать ему должное — он умел выказать расположение. Сегодня, с явным удовольствием щеголяя маской доброжелательного покровителя, Роупер вручил ему плоский конверт с новеньким новозеландским паспортом на имя Эндрю Стефана Берча, а потом — Джонатан почти возненавидел этот момент своей жизни — небрежно бросил на стол многостраничный трудовой договор между этим самым мистером Берчем и "Трейдпасс Холдинг Лимитед". Когда Джонатан выразил сдержанное удивление, Роупер не смог скрыть своей коварной дельфиньей улыбки, которая у всех вызывала такой страх. Анджела Берр и Уайтхолл ликовали где-то неподалеку, а Джонатана, читающего договор, подташнивало.  
  
 _"Новый управляющий директор обязуется продолжить работу своего предшественника Лэнси М. Коркоран, более не занимающей указанную должность в Трейдпасс Холдингс Лимитед на основании…".  
  
Не понимаешь ты главной… главной шутки.  
  
"Обязуюсь не претендовать на доходы, принадлежащее компании имущество, акции и прибыль…".  
  
Кто ему не нужен…  
  
"Берет на себя полную ответственность за долги, кредиты и обязательства компании "Трейдпасс Холдинг Лимитед"….  
  
…того он выбрасывает за борт._  
  
— Дело непыльное, — Роупер сидел в своем кресле, сцепив поднятые руки за головой, и сыто посмеивался. — Считайте это моей благодарностью. Вернее, только началом целой череды маленьких благодарностей.  
  
— Зачем это нужно?  
  
Лэнгборн медленно наклонился к его уху.  
  
— Думаешь, второй раз встанешь на ноги так же быстро, Пайн? Так, может, устроим еще один краш-тест, м?  
  
В конце концов, он все подписал, чем заслужил крепкое рукопожатие от каждого, находящегося в кабинете Роупера.  
  
Теперь, попивая охлажденную минеральную воду, Джонатан пытался представить себе, каким было бы лицо Корки, присутствуй она при передаче полномочий управляющего директора "Трейдпасс". _Лэнси М. Коркоран._ Что значит М.? И какой отец дал бы мужское имя дочери, переиначив его так неудачно, вопреки своему очевидному намерению окружить ее ореолом маскулинной силы? Джонатан бесшумно зашевелил губами. "Лэнси" звучало слишком гладко — смягченное на конце, оно потеряло всё полновластие мужественности и стойкости; остался лишь гулкий грудной фасад, пускающий пыль в глаза, а в сердцевине — почти кошачья ласковость. Совсем по-иному звучала Джед, совсем по-другому звучала Софи, хотя Джонатан и не верил, что между именем и характером может быть какая-то зависимость — слишком часто, в таком случае, ему бы приходилось менять маски. Нет, он всегда был _Джонатаном Пайном._  
  
— Почиваешь на лаврах, директор? — Корки прошлепала босыми ступнями по имбирному терракоту террасы и вальяжно упала на стул возле Джонатана. Ее выцветшее на солнце тигровое парео едва прикрывало гладкие ноги.  
  
— Все-таки стоит тебе иногда стучаться.  
  
— Зачем? — она удивленно взмахнула рукой, и с сигареты, зажатой между пальцами, упал пепел. — У меня же есть ключи. Я теперь, мать вашу, _ключница._ Такая мерзкая противная баба с горбом, которая всем все запрещает. Нашла себе подработку.  
  
Джонатан с интересом взглянул на Корки — хотя ее слова, как обычно, звучали вульгарно, сама она выглядела на удивление спокойной и трезвой.  
  
— Ты только не думай, милый мой, что между нами якобы мир. Такие, как ты, преподали мне несколько уроков, и с моей стороны было бы крайней недальновидно не поделиться полевым опытом с Шефом. А кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. — Она сложила пальцы пистолетом и игриво прицелилась в Пайна. — Кстати, Фриски тебе не рассказывал о неудачливом малыше Сэмми из Кентукки?  
  
Джонатан вежливо ответил, что не слышал, а Корки, устроив подбородок на спинке стула, с присущей ей тягой к просвещению, поведала ему краткую историю о красавчике Сэммивеле. Судьба незадачливого шпиона, пытавшегося пресечь махинационную торговлю Роупера, в зачатке действительно немного напоминала историю Джонатана.  
  
— Сэмми был ничего. Вы с ним, по правде говоря, одно лицо. Вернее, не совсем лицо, — она многозначительно оглядела его с головы до ног. — Только не лезь опять целоваться, умоляю.  
  
— Подожду, пока ты сама проявишь инициативу.  
  
— Даже чудо может случиться, ты ведь теперь у нас большой босс, — Коркоран протяжно затянулась, а потом щелчком пальцев отправила недокуренную сигарету прямо под ноги Джонатана. — Может, мне с тобой переспать? Это то, что делает наша фея, да? Зарабатывает статус. Стоит узнать, насколько я могу быть хороша в этом.  
  
Она встала со стула и поправила парео, взбила волосы небрежным движением, а затем шагнула к Джонатану и невозмутимо поцеловала в губы. Мгновенно то самое ощущение правильности происходящего накрыло его, и он незамедлительно ответил, притягивая разогретую солнцем Корки к себе на колени. Все в нем кричало, что она ядовита, что в их связи не будет правды или искренности, или настоящего чувства, но Джонатаном завладело страстное желание увидеть, какой могла бы быть Лэнси Коркоран не в тени Роупера. Останется ли она такой же игривой? Такой же озлобленной? И будет ли она такой же  _интересной_?  
  
 _"Ах, мистер Пайн, благими намерениями…"._  
  
Словно услышав голос Софи, Корки решительно отстранилась, упираясь ладонями в грудь Джонатана.  
  
— А губы у тебя сухие и невкусные, — сказала она, скривившись, потом тут же вспыхнула, заглянув ему в глаза. — И вблизи ты раздражаешь ещё больше.  
  
— Но все же решила меня обработать?  
  
— Хочешь жить — умей вертеться.  
  
Он с укором посмотрел на нее, и она, словно оттаяв, мазнула его легким поцелуем в скулу.  
  
— Завтра пойдем по магазинам. Клайв должен подобрать тебе пару костюмов, чтобы ты, любовь моя, выглядел как настоящий _управляющий директор_. Лично выберу тебе брюки поуже. Я, конечно, не такой восхитительный шеф-повар, как ты, но знаю, что месть нужно подавать с приправами.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — он ласково пробежался пальцами по выпирающим позвонкам на ее спине.  
  
— Ни хрена тебе не жаль, — Корки мгновенно ощетинилась и скользнула с его коленей обратно на террасу. — Ты Шефа матросишь — это понятно. Непонятно только, зачем тебе это вообще надо и откуда руки растут.  
  
— Если хочешь поиграть в Мату Хари, то не стоило выкладывать на стол все карты.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Любовь моя, ничто не вечно — все себя выдают, рано или поздно. Шеф — романтик, всегда хотел кому-то слепо доверять. Вот и вляпался в тебя. Джед с коровьими глазами бегает перед тобой голяком — ей тоже, видно, романтики не достает. Жить надоело. А Дэнни скоро будет спать с твоей фотографией под подушкой, потому что его отец предпочитает нянчиться с пушками, а не с собственным сыном, — она коснулась лица Джонатана, словно оценивая его, как один из скульптурных экспонатов, которыми была заставлена вилла Роупера. — Ты, дорогой, тоже встал на путь саморазрушения. Это я тебя предупреждаю. Видишь, какая добрая?  
  
Джонатан улыбнулся, склоняя голову и пытаясь получить чуть больше нежности от грубых ладоней.  
  
— Вали отсюда по-хорошему, — вдруг тихо попросила Корки. — Вали, пока не поздно. Кто бы ты, черт бы тебя побрал, ни был.  
  
— А ты со мной? — Джонатан подумал о Берр, и о том, что после таких слов она бы точно забрала обратно его звание "идеального англичанина".  
  
— Я с тобой завтра по магазинам, — она нахмурилась и слегка шлепнула его ладонью по щеке. — А дальше сам, большой уже мальчик.  
  
Коркоран выглядела не смешливой, а очень печальной.  
  
— Что будет теперь с тобой?  
  
— Ничего. Ничего не будет. Вы с Шефом умотаете по своим великим мужским делам, а я возьму пример с Джед, и буду покуривать, лежа на шезлонге — поджаривая свои ножки к твоему возвращению.  
  
— Верится с трудом.  
  
Она скривилась.  
  
— А вам, сэр Прекрасная Задница, хотелось бы этого? Думаю, нет. И вообще-то у меня были другие планы. Оккупирую твой дом, поищу камеры, передатчики, телефоны, диктофоны… Какими там примочками пользовался этот слащавый позер Джеймс Бонд, а?  
  
Ее слова были суровы, и Джонатану не приходилось сомневаться, что именно так Корки и поступит. По спине побежали мурашки, но он не совсем понял — то ли от страха перед возможным разоблачением, то ли из-за того, что Корки все это время будет спать в его постели, когда самого Джонатана там не будет.  
  
Корки же, похоже, занимали совсем другие мысли.  
  
— Я себе "Трэйдпасс" верну, — неожиданно сказала она, поднимая его за подбородок и глядя сверху вниз с неприкрытым презрением. — Пока, что скрывать, не знаю как, но верну, и даже твоя убедительнейшим образом прекрасная задница не встанет на пути моего фундаментального намерения.  
  
— Не знаю, что меня пугает больше, — Джонатан улыбнулся, — твои угрозы или твои формулировки.  
  
Озорно ухмыльнувшись, Корки снова упала в его объятия, и приникла губами к нежной коже за ухом.  
  
— Лучше бойся будущего, — прошептала она, обвивая шею Джонатана, словно бугенвиллея стены виллы — крепко и страстно. — Я никогда не бросаю слов на ветер, любовь моя, — Корки нарочно ласково поцеловала его в шею. — Это у меня от папочки.  
  
* * *  
  
Она ненавидела его.  
  
Он ненавидел ее.  
  
Так считали почти все обитатели виллы, кроме тех гостей, что прибывали на званые вечера Роупера и судили только по тому, что видели. А эта сторона их непростых взаимоотношений носила сугубо культурный и безупречный характер — частые разговоры тет-а-тет публично, короткие поцелуи — за мраморными оплетенными колоннами и в доме Джонатана, куда Корки продолжала приходить без стука. Подлинная идиллия, перемежающаяся угрозами, увещеваниями и приступами ярости.  
  
Повторная вылазка в Монако, в сопровождении Сэнди, для Роупера увенчалась успехом, итальянские костюмы — с легкой руки Корки — были закуплены и исполнены в соответствии со всеми угрозами, но Джонатан отбывал, не прощаясь с ней.  
  
 _"Перестаньте искать в женщинах больше того, чем они являются"._  
  
Перед отъездом, глядя на то, как заливающаяся смехом Корки, развлекается на пляже с мускулистыми друзьями Дороти, Джонатан сначала подумал, что Анджела Берр была права. Злословница Лэнси Коркоран оставалась собой — пьяницей и болтуньей, с прокуренным голосом; нечистая на руку подружка оружейного барона — циничная и эпатирующая своей вульгарностью. Его руки сжимались в кулак, и он почти был готов сесть в машину, отвернувшись — отвернувшись от нее навсегда.  
  
А потом она прекратила смеяться и посмотрела на него, когда думала, что никто не может ее увидеть.  
  
Никто и не увидел. Кроме Джонатана.  
  
 _"Любовь моя, идешь на смерть, и выглядишь сногсшибательно! А уж сзади…" — он почти прочел это в ее наглом взгляде.  
  
"Я бы поцеловал тебя, но ты, кажется, сейчас занята другими"._  
  
Она едва заметно пожала плечами.  
  
 _"Это прикрытие, хороший мой. Я тоже шпион. Шпионю за тобой"._  
  
Джонатан хотел беззвучно сказать что-то еще, но Фриски, открывший перед ним дверцу автомобиля, нетерпеливо постучал ботинком по асфальту.  
  
Он, однако, был вполне удовлетворен ощущением, что она смотрела ему вслед.  
  
 _"Что ж, мистер Пайн, девушка вполне забавная_ , — шепнула ему Софи, когда он, после долгой и изнуряющей беседы с Роупером, решил немного отдохнуть в самолете. — _Кусается, шипит, но забавная. Этот отвратительный человек задавит в ней всё лучшее".  
  
"Ты думаешь, Софи, в ней ещё что-то осталось?".  
  
"Я полагаю, если бы ответ был "нет", то вы, мистер Пайн, не стали бы тратить на девочку время"._  
  
Беда была в том, что Джонатан не знал, насколько он прав. Единственные доводы, которые приходили ему на ум, имели вкус ее поцелуя — чуть терпкий, с нотками бренди или вина; ее запах — соли и ночи; ее глаза — болотистые озера Аль-Хавиза. И ее смугловатые ноги, которые вытеснили из памяти греховную нагую белизну Джед.  
  
 _"Она грубовата, я признаю. И она признает".  
  
"Просто она копьеносица, мистер Пайн. Это в её крови. Бороться". [2]  
  
"Но тебе Корки не нравится"._  
  
Софи с очаровательным смирением вздохнула.  
  
 _"Каждая женщина будет немного ревновать, если ее бывший мужчина влюбится. Даже, если мертва_ , — она виновато улыбнулась. — _Лучше расскажите, мистер Пайн, как продвигается наша с вами операция? Этот человек, кажется, начинает считать вас своим другом?".  
  
"Похоже на то. Но, по правде говоря, Софи, я уже от этого безумно устал".  
  
"В таком случае не буду утомлять вас разговорами. Идите ко мне в объятия, мистер Пайн",_, — нежная арабка принялась укачивать его как ребёнка, прижав к своей груди — и Джонатан готов был поклясться, что почувствовал жар её тела.  
  
 _"Я бы хотел…"_  
  
"Тшшш, я знаю".  
  
Джонатан позволил себе укрыться от всего мира в окутавшем его тепле. Жизнь редко давала ему передышки, исполняла желания еще реже. Вот и сейчас он не мог иметь всего, о чем мечтал. Софи — сердечная и понимающая — конечно, была рядом с ним, Джед — томная и преступно женственная — позволила ему остаться свободным от ее жара, но еще одной сильной женщины не было нигде.  
  
Корки — сообразительная и шустрая — осталась где-то на Майорке.


End file.
